Forbidden Love
by Layla Camille Julia
Summary: Takes place in the fairytale world. Emma is eighteen and Baelfire is twenty. Can the two of them openly show their love or must they hide it from the rest of the world because of the danger from the evil queen? Bad summary and I'm sorry about that. Please give it a chance.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Once Upon A Time. I absolutely love the show and I'm going to see if I can write about it. Reviews will always be accepted and welcomed. Give me tips, ideas, and ways to improve my writing. Well, this story is how Emma and Baelfire's love came to be if the curse never happened and Baelfire didn't go through the portal. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

*Emma's POV*

"Be quiet! They will hear you!" I whisper to my friend.

"It's alright Emma." Baelfire whispers back. "They are asleep."

"They still wouldn't like the idea of a guy in my room in the middle of the night." I retort. "I don't want you to get caught."

"Some people are worth the risk." He looks down nervously then kisses me.

"Uhh, what was that for?" I take a step back.

"I love you Emma." Baelfire looks at me. "I held it in long enough. I needed to show you how I felt."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I love you too Baelfire, but could this work?" We don't look at each other knowing the answer.

"You can ask your parents." He responds after a moment. "They have true love."

"They are too busy governing to pay attention to what I want." I glare at the wall. "They are away all day long while I'm stuck with my studies."

"They will understand Emma. At least you have parents." Baelfire squeezes my shoulder. "Do you want me there when you tell them?"

"Yes." I start crying and he holds me the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters. I'm sorry it's a little short. I'm still getting used to writing for a show that is still going on. Again, thank you for giving this a chance and reading it. Please comment or give ideas. Thanks :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 *Emma's POV* A month later

"Mom, Dad." I look up at them on their throne. "What if I told you I found someone to love?"

"Oh! That's wonderful Emma! Who is he?" Mother exclaims.

"Uh, this was only figuratively, mother. I'm sorry." I look down. "But, would it matter his background?"

"Of course not dear." Father chimes in. "You have heard our story many times now right? If your mother can love a shepherd, you can love whoever you want, as long as he is loyal."

"What if…" I start. "He is loyal, but his father is… a bit complicated." _Don't reveal too much now._

"As long as he is a loyal civilian, he is welcomed." Mom replies.

"Alright." I take a deep breath. "I love Baelfire."

"Oh" is all they say.

"I've been on my own for a long time now." Baelfire comes into the room. "I have no relations with my father. And, I am asking for your daughter's hand in marriage." He kneels before my parents.

"If she loves you and you love her, I see no reason to not accept you into this family and call you my son." Dad embraces him. "Welcome to the family Baelfire." I sigh happily. _That went better than I expected._ "It shall be a simple wedding. Nothing complicated."

"Thank you." Baelfire and I respond at the same time. "Why not have it now father?" I ask. "The dwarves are here and so are you and mother. We can have the ceremony now."

"That is an excellent idea." Mom smiles. "Let's go Emma. I will get you ready."

"Alright." I follow my mother into my chambers.

"What shall be your wedding dress?" Mother looks through my closet and pulls out a long red dress I wore at my first ball. "How about this? It looked fabulous on you!"

"Okay." I smile. _This was the dress Baelfire and I had our first dance in. Maybe this wedding will bring them closer to me and Baelfire will finally have a family. We will be safe._ I change into the dress and allow mom to do my hair. "Were you nervous on your wedding day?"

"Yes, but who isn't?" She plays with my blonde hair. "You question if you are making the right choice and if you are ready for this."

"Am I ready for this?" I look into her eyes through the mirror.

"Only you know that Emma." Mom kisses my head. "Are you ready?"

I debate that question in my head. Yes, I look ready, but am I ready for this commitment? He has been my friend for ten years, ever since I found him in the woods starving. I nursed him back to health and found him a job. He knows everything about me. "Yes, I am ready." I hug my mother. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Emma. I'm always here for you." She whispers. "Now let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters, but I love them all! Again I am sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but thank you for your comments. They are always welcomed. :) Well, enjoy chapter 2 and thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 2 *Regina's POV*

"How dare they continue on to be happy?" I yell at the magic mirror. "While I am broken and have nothing?" I look down. "I need a child." I snarl at no one in particular.

"Well, if it pleases your majesty," the mirror replies. "I know Emma Charming is now expecting with her fiancé, Baelfire."

I laugh. "Baelfire? The Dark One's son with Snow's innocent stubborn daughter?" I couldn't contain my amusement. "Are you sure?" I resume my seriousness.

"Yes, but only Emma knows." The mirror responds.

"Then, this could work to my advantage." I smirk.

"Why don't you just do as Tinkerbelle told you and find that gentleman with the tattoo?" The mirror's monotone deep voice cuts into my plotting. "You could have a child with him, maybe even love him."

"Shut up." My tone is threatening. "There is no man I could love. He died a long time ago."

"If that is true, your majesty, then how are you going to get the child you crave?" His voice is starting to irritate me.

"I will figure it out." I stride out of the room. _Let's see how they like it when their family is torn apart._ I lock the door to my room behind me. "Time for some magic." I swirl into the dungeon of Snow's castle. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"Yes dearie?" The creepy, scaly man runs up to the cage door and holds onto the rungs. "Come to make a deal?"

"Yes, I need a child." I glare at his insane laughter.

"The Evil Queen feeling lonely?" Rumpelstiltskin mocks.

"Actually, yes." I look down briefly then back to him. "What is your price?"

"For a deadly poison that only I can cure? Who has angered you?"

"That is a long list." I glare at him. "Now…Your price?"

"Freedom from this accursed cage." He bellows.

"Here." I smirk and hand him a container of ink. "Don't waste it. But you know how to use it."

"You forgot dearie, I need the quill and paper for it to work." Rumple cackles.

"I see you are no fool, even after two decades." I hand him the items. "Now, the poison?"

"You will find it on your desk in your room." He laughs. "Have fun dearie. I hope you're willing to pay the price."

I leave him to his insanity and laughter, and whisk back to my room and read the recipe. "The closest thing to my heart? Can I give you up Daniel?"


	4. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: _****I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. This chapter is really short, but important so I guess I'm alright with it being super short. I wish my chapters were longer, but I prefer to write a good really short chapter than a wordy long chapter. Okay, enough rambling. Thank you for writing and reviewing! Enjoy chapter 3 :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 *Rumple's POV*

"Finally, I am free." I laugh long after the queen left me.

"Why are you in a jolly mood Rumple?" Emma's voice makes my head turn. "As far as I'm concerned you shouldn't be happy."

"Why shouldn't I dearie? I am going to have a grandson by you and my son is healthy." I laugh at her shocked expression. "Enjoy this while it lasts." My eyes grow dark. "You never know what the future brings; happiness does not last forever."

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Emma looks around to make sure no one was around that could hear her.

"My dear, you forget I can see the future." I hear my insane laughter ring in my cage. "Thus, I'm warning you, happiness does not last. Take it from someone who knows."

"But, my parents—"

"Your parents are minority of this accursed land!" I bellow. "You didn't just come down here for a chat did you?"

"I need a deal Rumple," she looks into my eyes. "To ensure Baelfire's safety."

"What's wrong with my son?" I run up and grab my prison.

"Nothing, yet." Emma looks back down. "But as you said, happiness doesn't last. What is the price to save Baelfire if he is the target?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Thank you for your reviews and views! I'm happy you guys like my story. I'm sorry I got stuck on what to do. If you have any ideas, but don't want to leave them in the comments you can PM me. Enjoy chapter 4 guys! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 *Emma's POV* (Wedding Day)

I wake up to the sun shining in my face. "It's today." I gasp in fear. "I need to warn Rumple." I silently run down to our dungeon. "Rumple?" I find his cell empty. "You are a bastard." I growl.

"Why would you say that dearie? I came when you called didn't I?" Rumpelstiltskin chuckles. "Have you figured out when my son will die?"

"Today, he will die today." I take a few steps toward him. "Be at the wedding, hide from everyone and stay alert. When you see something suspicious, find me."

"And how will you pay me for wasting my time if you are wrong?" Rumple smirks.

I look into the eyes of my father-in-law-to-be. "You may have my child."

"Now, why would I want your child?" He laughs.

"Because he is the chosen one, you know that." I turn the tables. "You forget that I have my own powers."

He smiles and holds out his hand. "You have a deal." I take it. _But I'm not wrong, and I will raise my son._

"Emma?" Rumple gives me a look then disappears in smoke. "Emma, what are you doing here?" Baelfire runs up to me.

"Just thinking." I hug him.

"You're not having seconds thoughts are you?" He jokes.

"No! I will tell you tonight, everything will make sense." I don't look at him. "I will see you in a few hours. I better start getting ready."

Baelfire stops me from leaving though. "Be honest with me Emma. Are you pregnant?"

I stop in my tracks. "How did you know?"

"I have been with you all my life Emma." He shakes his head. "I have memorized your body. You don't think I would notice?"

"I didn't want to worry you." I look into his face. "Or have you tell my parents."

"I promise I won't tell them. Also, your mother is looking for you." Baelfire smiles. "I will see you soon my bride." I smile back and kiss him. Then I walk up the stairs to our castle.


End file.
